How David Met Mickie
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: A David centric  Tomboy Liley Oneshot that takes place in the months before  the events of I Am For You Rated M for Language and Lyrics


**A/N: Hey Tomboy Liley and wrestling fans it is me SDR. Now I know this says its an HM fic but it has a little to do with wrestling this is a love story that focuses on David don't worry Miley and Lilly will be here too. See awhile back my SHMH sister Taylor asked to know how David met his soon to be wife the beautiful Native American wrestling goddess Mickie James well this story will tell the tail. So now SDR09 studios proudly presents**

**Disclaimer: All songs belong to The Dream Chris Brown & Trey Songz But oh how I wish I owned Mickie James**

**

* * *

**

**How David Met Mickie**

David Hodges laid on the king sized bed in his tour bus. Still weird from his concert he decided to turn on his TV. Within an instant he regretted doing his choice in doing so as he saw an image of his most recent girlfriend Brooke Hogan with her new boyfriend. "Cheating bitch," he said to himself.

To David that's exactly what Brooke was. It had been months since the break up, and much like his break ups with Keri Hilson, Sasha Grey, and Annie Cruz before her they ended with infidelity. To be fair Sasha and Annie where adult film stars and sleeping with other men or women for that matter was a part of their jobs. But to David they had an understanding that work was work and did not carry over into their private relationship. Something that the two women had not lived up to. Too his credit David with all the temptations from groupies and models wanting to sleep with him he never once cheated on any woman he was involved with. Because of that whenever this happened to him reverted back slightly to the depressed bitter teenager he was in high school. " _Maybe I should just treat women like they treat me. Yeah just play into the whole player gimmick you know you're not like that_," he thought. "_I guess some people aren't meant to be happy and get married like you guys,"_ he thought glancing a picture of him and his best friends Miley, Lilly, Mikayla and Demi outside a night club in collage. "_You guys are lucky_," he thought barley registering his cell phone ringing.

"Hello," David said his voice tired from both singing and saddened by his love life.

"_Dave its me Bri, Bri Garcia," _ said the cheery voice on the phone.

Brianna Garcia and her identical twin sister Nichole Garcia. Were known to the world well the world of wrestling fans as the WWE Divas the Bella Twins. But to David they were two of his ex girlfriends. David had faced a bit of ribbing by dating both young women at the same time. In his defense it was not like he was cheating on one of or the other. They had both agreed to date him in a sort of poly relationship, and although the trio shared the same bed when ever together they never had threesomes. And again to his credit it was his choice to end the relationship after seeing a jealousy build between to sisters. So for want of not to cause a riff between a family they ended their relationship on good terms.

"Oh hey Bri is Nikki there?," he asked.

"_Yeah she has hi," _ Brianna said. "Oh and sorry about you and Brooke."

"Don't remind me," David sighed. "Any reason why you're calling me."

"_Yeah we saw on your website you're going to be in Virginia for a few days,_" Brianna said.

"Yeah gonna rest up couple of days before I do a show in Richmond why you guys want tickets?," he asked

"Yeah but we also just wanna hang out," Brianna said. "We know how it can be having to work during a break up. Oh and we're vacation."

"Oh so what hotel are ya'll staying at," David asked

"We're not staying at a hotel we're at a friends house," Brianna said.

"Really who?," David asked

"Mickie James"

"Mickie James?" David said. Hearing the name of the popular WWE diva turned TNA Knockout gave him small butterflies in his stomach. What only his closest friends knew about David was that he had long carried a torch for the wrestler since he first saw her debut in the WWE in 2006. He found her beautiful and somewhat related to the character of an obsessed stalker driven mad by rejection. But more than that he found her eyes attractive. Sure he only saw them on TV and photos but he noted they had a certain light in them. A light that shown brightest on in ring close ups. David like most true wrestling fans understood that wrestling was in art form much like music. That it took a true passion to be successful in.

"Yeah you remember meeting her right?," Brianna asked. In truth they had been introduced in passing backstage at a WWE event. David remember they barely said two words to each other and was sure she would not remember him but something told him to take a chance.

"Yeah I do. Hey how bout I rent a car and personally deliver the tickets to you guys ," he said hopefully.

"Sure that would be great," Brianna said agreeing.

"Cool text me address and I'll see you day after tomorrow," David said as he felt his nervousness build up.

"Will do….. Oh and Davie get some sleep I remember how you like to sleep after concerts," Brianna said.

"Ok Bri, Bri bye," David said hanging up the phone. He then laid back on the bed and thought "_Ugh this the last thing you need Dave you just got out of a relationship don't make this girl your rebound_." A few moments passed and this thought passed his mind, "_Ah she probably won't be interested in me anyway."_

Two days later the Garcia twins stood on the porch of a the Medium sized ranch house as a black dodge challenger pulled up into the drive way. "Davie!" both sisters said in unison to the young black man in his twenties dressed in a red Afliction t-shirt and black jeans. His dreads were now very short and showed off the whole of his handsome features. Which made the twins see their former lover as twice the looker he was before.

"Hey girls," David said hugging both girls and kissing them both on the cheek. David then scanned rolling green hills and seeing no signs of her he asked, "So where's Mickie."

"Here she comes now," Nicole said.

David looked over his shoulder and saw one of the most beautiful sights he would ever see. There coming over a hill was Mickie James her brown hair blowing behind her as she road full galup a stride one her four Morgan horses. It was at that moment that those butterflies that had been small and resting grew giant and took flight as all he could think was, "_Wow_."

"Whoa, whoa!," Mickie yelled pulling on the reigns on the horse making it stop in front of the trio

"Did you enjoy your ride Mickie," Brianna asked.

"Yeah," Mickie said hoping off her horse. "Oh hi…. David," Mickie paused taking in the man before her.

She took in the chiseled ebony features of his face and body and wondered what lied under those clothes. For David's part e was feeling much the same way taking in her body clad in a tight Ed Hardy shirt tight jeans and cowgirl boots. David had always admired her curvy figure, often remarking that she was as thick as a caramel milkshake with six scoops of ice cream. Thin in the midst of the mutual body ogling David's almond brown eyes met with Mickie's hazel ones. And a spark of energy flew between them a spark that neither one could truly distinguish yet.

"Nice to finally meet you properly meet you," Mickie said extending her hand to David. "I'm a big fan of yours."

"I am too….. of yours I mean," David stumbled taking Mickie's hand. "Not just wrestling but your music too."

"Thanks I didn't think you liked country," Mickie said still transfixed on David's eyes.

"When its good," David said. "To be fair I didn't think Ms. Hardcore country would be an R&B fan."

" I am when its good," Mickie said not noticing she and David hadn't let go of each other hands.

"Well I brought my guitar if you want to jam a little later," David said equally blissfully unaware of the unbroken hand holding. The two began staring into each other's eye in comfortable silence only broken by Nicole telling them that dinner was almost done.

"Oh yeah let me put this guy back in his stall and I'll be in to get washed up," Mickie said. She thin took the horse by it bridal and lead it to the stall.

As she walked to the stall David's eyes trailed down to her perfectly rounded butt snuggly fit into her jeans. "_Damn!_" he thought.

Unbeknownst to David as he grabbed his guitar from the trunk of his car Mickie had glanced over her shoulder and thought "_Damn!"_

Dinner for the trio consisted of David telling stories about the many tours he'd been on in his career and a few funny stories about his relationship with the twins. And Mickie told stories about being on the road with the twins and in general. Both David and Mickie hung onto every word the other spoke. After dinner all four went into the den where David played his guitar with he and Mickie taking turns singing songs. The two even did a duet of _ Picture_ by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. This went on into the night until David saw the time.

"Fuck I gotta go I was suppose to check into my hotel an hour ago," he cursed. "Thanks for everything but…."

"Hey you can stay here," Mickie said, "I mean if you want to," she continued trying not to sound too egger.

"I can't…. I mean if its not too much trouble," David said nervously.

Mickie gently placed her hand on David's and starred into his eyes and said "Stay."

David awoke the next morning around ten thirty in one of the two guest rooms and padded into the kitchen. Once there he was greeted by the sight of Mickie's beautiful rear end covered in a pair of cut off shorts as she looked in the freezer side of her refrigerator. His eyes moved down her toned shapely tan legs to her caramel colored cowgirl boots. As she stepped back he could see that she was wearing a white wife beater and he was almost certain she wasn't wearing a bra underneath it. "Hey you're up ," she said finally noticing David. "Want a gummie bear" she said offering him the large zip lock bag of candy she had pulled from the freezer.

"Wow I thought I was the only person who could appreaciate a frozen gummie bear," David said taking a hand full of frozen candy.

"I know right now come on get dressed you and I are going for a ride," Mickie said putting the bag back in the freezer.

"A ride?," David said raising his eyebrow. "Hey I know you love horses and all but they're not my thing I just don't like animals as tall I am."

Mickie laughed and cracked a smile. "Can you handle a four wheeler?," she asked with a little laugh.

"Lady I can handle anything with handle bars and an engine," David boasted.

"Good to hear," Mickie said "now go get dressed.

Within thirty minutes David had changed into a simple black v-neck t-shirt and army green cargo shorts. Another five minutes found him on a Honda four wheeler at high speed down a trail with Mickie. After an hour of riding they came to a stop and sat on the bank of a near by river.

"You know you're nothing like I expected," Mickie said smiling at David

"Oh really and what did you expect," David asked smiling back at her.

Mickie smiled and blushed like a school girl. "I don't know I expected you to be all cocky trying to be all seductive. But you're really sweet and sensitive…."

"And kind of a nerd," David said finishing her thoughts.

"Yeah," Mickie blushed

David shook his head and smiled. "Well I am like that all of that when I'm on stage or doing interview turn my personality up to about a thousand and just leave all out there for the fans," he said. "You understand that right. I mean if people went off what they saw about you on TV they'd think you were so kind of psycho lesbian stalker."

Mickie laughed and said, "When will I ever live that damn angle down."

"Hey I actually relate to that angle very much," David said. "It was better than that piggy James shit they had you do."

"Don't remind talk about fucking with my self esteem," Mickie said "I mean sorry I didn't blow my way into my spot like that stick figure McCool," she continued.

David then lightly cupped Mickie's cheek and looked into her eyes. "Hey for what its worth I think you have a perfect body."

"Really?" Mickie said softly

"Really," David said inching closer to her.

"Well for what its worth I think you're one of the best singers I've ever herd," Mickie said inching closer to him.

"Mickie did anything ever really happen between you and Trish," David asked inching so close that he could almost taste Mickie's sweet breath.

"No way Amy would've killed me," Mickie said using former diva Lita's real name.

"Really,"

"Really" Mickie said

"Hey their you guys are!," Came the high pitched voice of a near breathless voice of Nichole Garcia. Putting an end to the near kiss. "Dave the arena called and wanted to know when are you gonna be by to check out everything for your show tomorrow," she said.

It was at that moment he realized that he had rehearsal and press to do that day. "Well duty calls," he said walking over to the four wheeler and mounting it. "You wanna ride back with me," he asked looking over his shoulder.

"No we'll catch up," Mickie said with a nervous smile.

"Ok see you in a few," David said kick starting the four wheeler and taking off.

Mickie looked on as David road off and a small school girl smile played across her lips. "I saw that look ," Nichole said.

"What look? There was no look," Mickie defended.

"Yes there was," Nicole said, "and you two were about to kiss before I got here."

"What? No," Mickie shot back.

"Yes you were you like him," Nichole said in a sing song voice.

Mickie feeling defeated blushed and said. " If I did he's your ex."

"So no problem with me,"

"He's younger than me," Mickie said.

"Only by a year or two and he likes older women," Nichole reasoned with her.

"He just got out of a relationship Nikki," Mickie said as she got onto the other four wheeler. "and after two failed engagements and more than few bad relationships I know David does not need to rush into another one we'll both end up hurt ," she continued.

"Well do you know that Dave is one of the most honest and loving romantic guys, and you'll be a fool not to make move," Nichole said.

Mickie tjought for a moment. Somewhere she knew all those things about David were true but something scared her so she chose her next words carefully. "What if we hurt each other."

"Well that's a risk you're gonna have to take," Nichole said.

The next night Mickie found her self with the Garcia sisters backstage at David's show waiting for him to take the stage. She was dressed fairly normal for her in an outfit consisting of a black hater top a camouflage mini skirt and a pair black high heeled boot with a few bracelets a pair of earrings and one of her almost trademark painters cap for flavor. She and the twins watched as the house lights went down and the crowd cheered. As a spotlight shown down on a platform with a few steps. Then David slowly rose up from under the stage with his back to the audience. Wearing a red white varsity jacket with Team David printed across the back, black jeans with red and white trim a red V-neck t-shirt and red black and white high top Jordon's.

He slowly sturned around and gave the intro to his first song of the night

Intro:

L to the O(each letter lights up behind him before the music kicks in)

V to the E

K to the I

N to the G

I don't know how they treat you

How they do it where you at

But all I'm tryna say is

You should know me like that(Walks down the steps then walks around the stage taking off his jacket)

I'm just sayin' (It's the R&B Killah)

I'm just sayin' (you should know me like that)

(It's the R&B Killah) (Tosses Jacket into the crowd)

Verse One:

Your man said get my money up (David reaches in to his pocket and throws some money out

Get my money up

So I went and got my money up (girls come out in Team David Jerseys and short shorts and they go into choreographed moves with David)

And now I got this money up

I'm wit' a H.A.W.A. - Ah, Ah

Dave dropped another one

Tell dem haters bye-bye

I got girls in da club (David walks around flirting with each girl)

Girls in the church

Pull 'em all day

I take 'em off work

Got girls in the draft

Girls on my label

Girls at the bank

'Cause I'm about my paper

Got girls with weave

Girls without it

She like, "This all mine." (Girl twirls clored strand of weave around)

"Hmmm...I doubt it."( David pulls it out)

Girls in New York

Girls in L.A.

Got girls in Miami

Or wherever you stay

Got girls in Chicago

Girls in Toronto

Girls in Paris

Go anywhere I wanna go

Pre Chorus:

Half to my main girl

Quarter to my side chick

I be on that fly shit

And you be on my shit (grabs his crouch)

Ya man keep playin'

Change where you layin'

I'm just sayin'

Chorus:

L to the O (David taps each girl making the form each Letter)

V to the E

K to the I

N to the G

I don't know how they treat you (Dancers and David snap and rock to the beat)

How they do it where you at

But all I'm tryna say is

You should know me like that

If you don't know me like that

If you don't know me like that

If you don't know me like that

If you don't know me like that

Girl, you should know me like that

You should know me like that

You should know me like that

You should know me like that [2x]

Verse two:

I got girls in heels

Girls in Adidas

Tracy, Kim (Points to each girl)

Tameka, Fatima

Got girls on the Nuvo(Girls walk up carrying bottles)

Girls on Patron

Girls on that Belvedere

Pay me for the song

Got girls on my Sprint

My AT&T

Got girls on T-Mobile

Metro if it's local

Some fly private

Some fly Delta

Some of 'em act sadity

Some of 'em do whatever

Got a girl that's shy (A Girl in pig tails in glasses pecks his cheek)

A girl that's a freak (Girl jumps into his arms)

Got a girl when I'm sick

She watch what I eat

Got a girl up in Target

A girl outta college

Sorry ladies but there ain't

Nothing like a smart chick

Pre Chorus ( goes back into basic choreography)

Chorus(Does chorus Chroeography)

Bridge:

If your man ain't treating you right

Shawty let me get a "Ooh, whoa..." (Ooh, whoa...) (Holds the mic out)

If your man ain't paying your right

Shawty let me get a "Ooh, whoa..." (Ooh, whoa...) ( holds mic out)

If your hair stay done

And your nails stay fixed

Put your hands in the air

If you know you da shit

Let me get a "Uh, uh, uh, uh, ooh, whoa" (holds mic out)

Let me get a "Uh, uh, uh, uh, ooh, whoa"

Chorus two times then music stops

David looked out into crowd and smiled as his back up dancers went to the back as this was the only song he used them. "What's up Richmond!," he said getting screams from the crowd. "Lets have some fun!," he said queuing the next song. As the up tempo beat hit Mickie watched amazed at his energy as David hopped onto a speaker stack jumped up and then back flipped off and went into the first verse of his song _Florida University_

Verse One:

Used to Love ya (shawty), (Runs around the stage)

You used to love me (shawty),

and then you left (shawty),

quit thinkin of me (shawty),

You want me back (shawty)

I can't do that (shawty),

Get some Patron (shawty),

This night gon' be long (shawty),

I picked you up,

never put you down,

we were good together,

we looked so hood together,

and now you hate me,

lately,

what rhyme wit ass hole, (Jumps off stage)

ASS HOLE!

Pre Chorus:

I was the realest thing you've ever known, (Walks around the Barricade shaking hands with girls grabbing at him)

I couldn't wait to say I told you so.

So forget you ever heard of me,

this is short for Florida University, (runs back on stage)

Chorus:

F.U. (x7) (Jumps up and down holding up his middle figure)

Florida University

F.U. (x7)

Florida University

Verse Two:

Acting crazy, you all crunk

Still got them pictures you sent me when you were drunk(Leans over into the crowd like he's singing too a girl)

Its heart break, I know but calm down.

An why you still cursing me out on your Twitter account?

And why you trippin fo'?

don't you got a man?

You a little off, I hope he understands ( does the crazy motion with his finger)

"I'm sorry we can work it out"

"I'm sorry, you aren't in my plan" ( Holds his hand out to the girl)

Then again, guess what finger I'm holding up on my hand (Flips her off)

Pre Chorus( runs across the stage)

Chorus( Does another back flip)

Verse three:

I hope this song is cutting like glass, girl (Runs across the stage)

This ain't a compliment, you was a bad girl

You tried to break my heart but it backfired,

I'm rolling on them 24's you flattire (Jumps up and down holding up his middle finger)

Pre chorus

Chorus (ends song)

As David went on with the first part of his show Mickie could not take her eyes off him the way he moved. The way it seemed like he felt every word he sang. He was amazing and could tell that he was passionate about what he was doing and wanted the fans to as well. At the end of the eight song set David walked off stage and quickly went behind a panel and began to change for his last two songs.

"So did ya'll enjoy the show," he asked as he changed.

"Enjoyed it you rocked!," Mickie said beaming at him.

"Thanks," David said. "Hey I was thinking maybe you three can stay the night with me."

"I don't know about that ," Brianna said.

"Oh please I have this big two room suite and I don't want to be alone tonight ," David said as he stepped out from behind the screen dressed in a plain white wife beater that clung to his muscles by the sweat on his body and pair on faded blue jeans. Mickie watched his muscles stretch as he grabbed a bottle of water took a long gulp then pour the rest on his face and body. Making the wife beater transparent and making Mickie's womanhood tingle. "So how about it girls,."

"O , Ok," Mickie stammered still taken with David's physique especially the six pack that started to peak through.

"Great," David said. Just then he herd the opening chords of his music to his song _No Bullshit_. "Well gotta go," he said walking to the stage. David "glided" onto the stage and did a front flip then caught a mic tossed to him by the stage hand and began to sing the song.

Verse one:

3 in the morning

You know I'm horny(reaches out and grabs a girls hand)

So why don't you come over my place ( does the come here motion and whinds his abs and hips)

Put a smile on my face

Leaving the club (Walks over to another girl)

Shawty hurry up

So we can get this party started

Take off your clothes, now

You already know what time it is

Reach up in the dresser where the condoms is

Baby, when I get it, I'll never let it go

Gonna take it slow

Pre Chorus:

We ain't gon stop til 9 AM (Drops into the Missionary position and grinds the stage)

If you can't take it all, baby say when

Make you come over and over again

And Ima leave it in

Chorus:

When we do it, all night (Continues grinding the stage)

We can do it, all night

Girl I'mma give it to you, all night

So fly girl

Dont you be on that bullshit, all night [3x]

So fly girl (Gets up and starts walking around the stage and catches a pair of thong panties thrown at him and tucks them in his pants)

Verse two:

Now there is one of two things that can happen at this time of the hour

So baby after we get out of the shower

You can race me to the bed

Turn off all the lights and light some candles instead

Woah, yeah( lefts up his shirt and shows his abs)

I can hear your body calling, baby

Ohh, yeah

We gon get freaky

You know, darling

You know what time it is, get it in

Imma do it all

Pre Chorus (Drops down into the Missionary )

Chorus ( continues to grind the stage )

Bridge:

We can do it all, all night girl [3x] (sits on his knees and rolls his abs)

We can do it all, all night baby, all night yeah

Chorus (ends song)

As the song ended David stood up and saw apparently a few more women in the crowd decided to part with their underwear. "Ok ya'll who lost they draw," David joked getting a cheer from the crowd. He then pulled the pink thong from his pocket "Apparently someone named Vanessa lost these) he said reading the name written in marker on the underwear before sling shoting them into the crowd. "Now before I do this last song I want to thank you for coming out letting me do what I do," he said in appreciation. "Whew its getting hot up here ladies ya'll don't mind if I take this off do you?," he asked pointing to his wife beater getting a cheer of take it off. David then took his wife beater off revealing the other tattoos on his upper body and wiped the sweat off his body then tossed it into the crowd. "Ok now this song is special because…." He trailed off as he went into the intro to his song _Panty Dropper_

Intro:

This right here's a panty droppa! Whoaaaa

This right here's a baby maker.

Can I sing my song?

Verse One:

If you up in the club tryna get a rub ( walks a round the stage moving to the beat)

Then you need to tell the dj to put this on

Put put put this song put this song on

Let me tell you what it is put away the kids

It's time to get it up, get a cup, fill it up

Filling on her booty touchin on her butt

Time to get it back to the crib beat it up

We been spendin time, wanna make you mine

When your not around you're still on my mind

And I hope this ain't suprising but I been fantising

This ain't no joke let me clear my throat (Uh uh uh)

Chorus:

I wanna make love to you (This right here's a panty droppa) (holds his hands above his head rolling his abs)

This is my panty droppin love song

Nothing but your heels on

Lovin you (This right here's a baby maker)

And we'll be making babies tonight

I wanna make love to you (This right here's a panty droppa)

This is my panty dropin love song

Nothin but your heals on

Loving you (This right here's a baby maker)

And we be makin babies tonight

Verse two:

Legs like a model, coke is the bottle

Hour glass shawty, bee-vo-ladi give you more head than she got body (takes his belt off and throws it to the crowd

Skin of a goddess, smile of you got it

And we gonna get it in just like we should

Put in the hole like tiger woods

We been spendin time, wanna make you mine

When your not around you're still on my mind

And I hope this ain't suprising but I been fantising

This ain't no joke let me clear my throat (Uh uh uh)

Chorus: ( Takes off his pants revealing a pair of skin tight boxer brifs that left little to the imagination and tosses his pants)

Bridge:

Put this song, Put this song, (YEA) Put this song on. (Panty droppin love) (Drops to the stage and rolls into different sex positions)

Put this song, Put this song (I I I I wanna make love) Put this song on

Put this song, Put this song (make make make love)

Put this song on. Put this song on. I wanna make love.

I wanna make love. Oweee (sets up on his knees)

End Chorus:

This is my panty droppin love song (crawls to the edge of the stage and rolls his abs and pelveis)

Nothing but your heels on lovin you (This right here's a baby maker)

And we'll be making babies tonight

I wanna make love to you (This right here's a panty droppa)

This is my panty dropper purse, shirts, skirts all coming off

Loving youu (This right here's a baby maker) Yea

And we'll be making babies, you're my lady

And I know this may sound crazy but. (This right here's a panty droppa)

Run my fingers through your hair. (This right here's a baby maker)(Lays on his back and finishes the song as the lights slowly come down)

That's what it is. Heels up in the air

(This right here's a panty droppa) Trouble!

(This right here's a baby maker) Put your heels up in the air

"Thank you Richmond goodnight !" David said sprinting off stage.

As he came towards them stopping to grab a bottle of water. As he stood there drinking Mickie was almost slack jawed. Being a wrestler she thought herself used to seeing half naked sweaty men. But seeing the ebony Greek god of an R&B singer before did something to her, and as her eyes moved to the rather sizable bulge in his boxers she became more than a little moist. "Hey so I'm going to go throw on some sweats sign some autographs then we can roll ok?," David said.

"Ok," Brianna said. As soon as David was no longer in ear shot she leaned over and whispered " Just so you know that's not socks in there."

Three hours after the concert and David lay awake in his bed. He was thinking about the sleeping brunette on the couch in the living room area of the suite. David had done the proper thing and offered his bed to her. But she refused. But something else kept him awake. A combination of the of being wired from the show and his developing feelings for Mickie. He knew he did not want a relationship right now he also knew that there was something there he could not deny. So telling himself that he was only being a gentleman he got up from the bed and took one of the blankets from the bed and walked out into the living room.

When he got there and was centimeters away from the couch he looked down at the sleeping form of Mickie. " _Beautiful,_" he thought . He then kneeled down and placed the blanket over her. Then on some urge he began softly stroking her hair and cheek.

"Dave?" Mickie said starring awake. "What are you doing?," she asked doe eyed.

"I just thought you might be cold," David said his lips inch closer to Mickie's.

The two stared at each other for a few moments before finally giving in and fusing there lips together in a deep French kiss that made them both see stars and fire works. A kiss that lead to a along night of passion.

**Four months later:**

"Ok guys what about this one," David said handing one of the many ring boxes to two of his best friends.

"Its fine Dave ," Lilly said in a mono tone voice.

"Just like the ninety others we looked at," Miley said just as bored.

"Guys I don't need fine I need perfect, now help me pick," David said.

"You know big bro if all that S Curl you put in your hair hadn't soaked into your brain you'd no that Mickie isn't gonna care what ring you get her," Miley said in an annoyed tone making fun of David's now short texturized curly hair.

"First off I use Motions not S Curl its easier on the scalp," David said. "Second I know that but. Its like….. remember how you were always tell me that if you lost everything and had to sleep in a ditch it wouldn't matter as long as you had Lil," he said getting a nod from Miley. "Well that's the way I feel about Mickie, and that's why the ring has to be perfect."

Miley smiled. She had seen that feeling and emotion in Mickie's visits to the movie set and studio sessions in the past four months. So hearing her "brother" speak them she smiled and said, " Let me see another one."

**Orlando Florida:**

"You looked grate in your match tonight Superball," David said as he and Mickie walked along the moon lit Orlando beach arm and arm and bare foot.

"You always say that baby," Mickie replied flashing her million dollar smile.

"That's cause its always true," David said kissing their interlocked fingers.

"So you have to go back to Memphis tomorrow," Mickie asked.

"Yeah we have this big photo shoot for Urban Ink Saturday," David said.

Mickie sighed and said, "I wish you didn't have to go back so soon."

"I know but what if you came back to Memphis with me," David said nervously, "like for good," he added taking Mickie's hand and dropping to one knee.

At that very moment all the breath had left Mickie's body and she could feel her heart quicken and tears start to form in her eyes. "David what are you doing" she asked as David opened a box containing a stunning silver ring with a hart shaped pink diamond.

"Mickie these past four months have been the best in my life. From the moment I first kissed you I knew that you the woman I was destined to be with. I never want to lose you I never want to let you out of my sight I just want to wake up loving you each day more than the day before. Mickie Laree James will you honor me by becoming my wife," David said tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yes!," Mickie said tears of joy flowing freely

"Yes!" David said picking Mickie up and spinning her around and kissing her not breaking contact until they could no longer breath.

"I love you Mickie and I promise to give you the universe if you ask," David said

"David I love you too and as long I have you I don't need the universe," Mickie said

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well that's I hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing this. Now for those of you who do not know what a texturizer is or never herd of S Curl or motions please consult Google, Youtube old Soul Train commercials , Any beauty supply store in an Urban area owned by a Korean person or simply look in the black hair care section in Walmart or Sam's Club. Thank you SDR out **


End file.
